


Sleeping Beauty

by 0anon0



Series: The Healer and the Ghost [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Sleep, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico returns from a visit to the Underworld to find Will asleep on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of concepts; they belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Note: All characters participating in adult behaviour are written as if they are over 18 years of age.

Nico di Angelo slunk back into Camp Half-Blood late at night, far later than he had expected. He kept to the shadows, ready to hide if anyone approached, but the grounds were deserted; it seemed that everyone was already in their Cabins. Nico sighed in relief. After a day dealing with his father, he couldn't handle anyone. In fact, there was only one person he wanted to see now.

Although Hades had made peace with his Roman side, he still hadn't fully recovered. His short temper, and all-round nastiness, made him difficult to be around. As far as Nico knew, the only people who still saw him were his wife, Persephone, and Nico himself. Even though Nico had gotten used to his fathers mood swings and unpleasantness, this family get together had been particularly difficult. In his paranoia, Hades had been certain that some of the ghosts in the Fields of Punishment were attempting to escape, and only after he visited them with Nico did he calm down enough for the demigod to make his escape. 

Standing in the moonlight, Nico regretted that he wouldn't be able to see his boyfriend, Will Solace, tonight. As head counsellor of the Apollo Cabin, Will was also in charge of the medical wing at Camp Half-Blood. While the physical wounds had been mostly healed in the weeks after Gaea's failed uprising, but Nico knew from personal experience that psychological damage stayed much longer. Doubtless, Will had worked himself too hard today, like all the other days, and was sleeping on a pile of bandages in a corner somewhere. Nico didn't want to look for him, and risk disrupting some of his much-needed sleep.

Nico reached the Hades Cabin, and looked up at it. The skulls above the door gleamed in the moonlight, though the black bricks that the cabin was built from sucked in all other light around it, even at night. For Nico, this was home, or, at least, as close to home as he could get at the moment. He stepped inside, and green flames sprang up in bone sconces set in the walls around the room, bathing the cabin with an infernal glow.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nico saw movement. He spun to face the nearest bed, his own bed. Nico's sword was halfway out of his scabbard when he recognised he wavy blond hair. His face softened. It seemed that Will had waited for Nico to return in the Hades Cabin, but had succumbed to sleep before the son of Hades had returned from the Underworld. A smile crept over Nico's face as Will stirred, but didn't wake. For a few moments, Nico gazed at his boyfriend. He took in the usual shorts that Will always wore, the blood stain on his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt that he had tried, and failed, to remove.

Nico reached down, and gently moved a lock of hair out of Will's face. Then he lay down beside Will, taking comfort in the son of Apollo's warmth. Will threw an arm over Nico, drawing him close. He murmured something in his sleep, but Nico focused only on the warmth at his back. Although he had been exhausted when he had returned to Camp Half-Blood – shadow travel drained him too quickly now after the flight from Greece – Will's warmth, and the fire that seemed to be inside him, whether he was awake or asleep, kept Nico from drifting off. In these quiet moments, Nico always marvelled at how lucky he was, and was always sure that this was just a dream, and he'd wake in the morning alone, as he had been before he had met Will. 

Nico was nearly asleep, when he felt something hard poke him in the small of his back. Drowsily, the son of Hades reached behind him, and felt Will's hard cock through his pants. Nico was instantly awake as a torrent of arousal shot through him. He surreptitiously rubbed Will's groin, and was rewarded with a low moan from the son of Apollo. Nico carefully turned until he was facing Will, and stared into his peaceful face. Leaning forward, he kissed the healer on the lips, and Will instinctively kissed Nico back, though he still didn't wake. Nico nuzzled against his boyfriend, feeling safe his embrace. Will let out a quiet moan, and thrust shallowly into Nico. It seemed like the son of Apollo was having a good dream. Nico just hoped it was about him. 

As if Will had heard his thoughts, he leaned into Nico's embrace.

"Oh, Nico", he whispered. "Give me more!"

Nico didn't need another invitation. Watching his boyfriend dream about him made him rock hard as well. He kissed Will again, savouring the taste of the demigod on his lips. All the while, his hands fumbled with the zipper to Will's shorts, pulling them off entirely. Nico reached into Will's boxers, and stroked his cock, which was hard, and leaking pre-cum. He pushed Will onto his back. Will let out a quiet snore as Nico explored his chest, sliding along his muscles, and rubbing his nipples. One of Nico's hands worked downwards, curling in the light-coloured pubic hair, before circling Will's cock. Very slowly, Nico stroked Will's cock once, eliciting and moan from him. Then he lowered his head, and took the head of Will's cock into his mouth. The sleeping demigod's breathing grew ragged as his cock was stimulated. Nico slowly took as much of Will's cock into his mouth as he could. He rose up again to take a breath, before returning to the engorged member in his hand. 

Nico only realised the Will had awakened when he felt fingers intertwine in his hair. He pulled off Will's cock, and looked up to meet piercing blue eyes. 

"Good morning", Nico said with the sweetest smile he could manage. 

Will groaned. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. 

Instead of replying, Nico licked Will's cock from base to tip. 

"Alright", he said groggily. "I get your point. Though, next time, maybe wake me first?"

Nico smiled up again at his boyfriend. 

"You were enjoying it as it is", he said. 

Will propped himself up on an elbow, and gazed at the son of Hades. As always, Nico was dressed in his black jeans, with a black t-shirt emblazoned with a white skull. Will once again ran his hand through Nico's hair, then bent down to kiss the demigod. 

"This way, you get to enjoy it too", he said softly. 

Nico winked at Will, and pushed the son of Apollo back onto the bed. Before Will could get up again, Nico had returned to sucking his cock. The son of Apollo moaned as he buried his fingers in Nico's ruffled hair. As Nico sucked, his hands explored Will's body – he pressed Will's sensitive nipples, ran his fingers over his abs, held his balls, and even ventured to press at Will's asshole. This last one elicited an even louder moan from the demigod.

"If you're so loud, everyone will hear us", Nico said, pulling off Will's cock. 

Will chuckled, and jumped on his boyfriend. They wrestled in jest, but Nico was soon overpowered. Will sat on his chest, his cock still hard and leaking. He leant down to kiss Nico. As he did so, Nico twisted under him. Will fell back, with Nico sitting on his chest. 

"I've learnt a thing or two in my time", he boasted. 

Will didn't reply, but sat up and gripped the son of Hades in a bear hug. Nico struggled in Will's strong grip, but this time, couldn't escape. Will held Nico down on the bed, and, wary of any tricks, unzipped his jeans. Nico's cock was tenting his underwear, straining to get out. Will let go of Nico, and the demigod lay still as Will pulled off his pants, then underwear. Will sat on Nico's legs, admiring his boyfriend. He gripped his own cock and Nico's in the same hand, and began to masturbate them together. Nico moaned at the friction between the two of them. 

"Now look whose making noise", Will said smugly.

Nico didn't reply. His eyes were half-closed, and he breathed hard. 

"Please, Will", he pleaded. "Please fuck me! I've been waiting for this all day. It's the only thing that kept me going while being cooped up in the Underworld."

Will smiled gently at Nico, and Nico returned the grin. Will loved how Nico's face, normally pale and skull-like, glowed with an inner radiance whenever he chose to smile. 

"Of course, my love", Will said. "Anything you want."

Will got off Nico, and opened the top drawer in the cabinet beside the bed. He grabbed two things from the drawer – a condom, and a bottle of lube. As Will slid the condom on his cock, Nico lifted up his legs, waiting. 

"Come on!" he whined. 

Will put some of the lube on his finger, and rubbed Nico's hole with it. Then he carefully pushed a finger inside the son of Hades. Nico let out a whimper of pleasure. Slowly, Will added a second finger, opening Nico up. 

"Come on!" Nico said again. "I'm ready for you."

The son of Apollo pulled his fingers out of Nico, and, after wiping the excess lube onto his thigh, lined up his cock with Nico's hole. He pushed it in up to its base, and they were joined as one. Both Nico and Will moaned at the pleasure they felt as Will began to slowly thrust in and out. Nico, in his pleasure-filled state, pushed his ass further into Will's cock, trying to fit as much of his boyfriend into him as he could. Will leant over Nico, the muscles in his arms straining as they supported his weight on either side of Nico's head. The son of Apollo and the son of Hades stared into each other's eyes, unaware of anything else around them but themselves.

"I love you", Will said, leaning down to kiss Nico's neck. 

"I love you, too", Nico replied. 

Ten minutes later, Nico grunted, and came on his chest. Will pulled out of the demigod, and took off the condom. He stroked his cock a few times, then came as well, their cum mixing in Nico's chest. Will and Nico made feeble attempts to clean themselves up, but fell asleep halfway through, half-naked, but in each other's arms.


End file.
